


Experiences of the Educational Variety

by khudgens91



Series: Winding Roads [6]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Past Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen convinces Madi to go back to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This had all been Helen’s idea and, now that she was actually here, she didn’t know why she’d let herself get talked into this. Helen was a master of manipulation. She could look at you with those big blue eyes and you’d just have to give her whatever she wanted. Add on top of that a naked Helen and, well, there was just no saying no. She’d already been in bed, snuggled under the warm comforter, when Helen had come in and begun getting ready for bed. Madi had watched her slowly take her clothes off, folding each article before placing it in the hamper to be washed. She’d thought it a little odd that Helen had yet to take her heels off, at least until she was standing there in nothing but delicious navy blue under things and the ridiculously high stilettos, all logical thought had gone out the window after that. Helen had casually mentioned her getting her GED and maybe taking a few classes at the local community college as she’d glided toward the bed. She’d unclasped her bra, letting it slip to the floor, and then crawled across the mattress to where Madi was lying. She’d been too distracted by Helen’s pert breasts in her face to really comprehend what the older woman was saying. Helen had wrung a promise out of her with little difficulty, though Madi hadn’t really been paying attention to what she was promising to do, and the rest of the evening had been spent in a tangle of limbs, sweat, and blistering passion.

And now, here she was, sitting in the car outside the college. The GED had been easy enough to pass with a little studying and Helen’s help. It wasn’t that Madi wasn’t smart, quite the opposite actually, she’d just never been given the opportunity to explore her academic potential. But Helen had agreed to pay for her tuition if she’d at least give it a try for a few semesters.

“You’ll do fine, darling,” Helen told her, her hand resting on Madi’s thigh.

“Has anyone ever told you, you don’t fight fair,” Madi grumbled, glaring over at her girlfriend.

“Many times,” Helen laughed, completely unfazed by Madi’s sour mood.

“Yeah, well…” Madi trailed off pathetically.

“Just give it a chance,” Helen said. “You’re smarter than you realize, Madi. And I think you’ll really like it. You’ll be able to make friends your own age, not be cooped up in the Sanctuary all the time.”

“I don’t need friends,” Madi muttered.

It was true though, she’d never had friends. She was used to being on her own. Helen and her team were the most friends she’d ever had and she was happy to keep it that way. She had no idea what people her own age liked to do or talk about. What if she ended up being the freak, the outcast that everyone stared at and whispered about?

“You only have two classes today. I’ll be back to get you in a few hours.”

Madi was staring out the window at all the people milling about, boys and girls laughing, waving at friends, rushing off to classes. They all seemed so normal. She’d never felt normal, not in her whole life, at least not that she could remember.

“Hey, look at me,” Helen said, her hand cupping Madi’s chin to turn her head towards her. “You’ll be fine. You don’t need to be scared.”

“I’m not scared,” Madi said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

“Madilynn,” Helen said, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “Your eyes are brown.”

Madi pulled the visor down and checked her eyes in the little mirror. True to Helen’s words, big brown orbs stared back at her.

“Dammit,” Madi grumbed.

Helen chuckled quietly on the other side of the car. Sometimes Madi really hated that her eyes gave away her emotions so easily.

“It’s perfectly ok for you to be nervous, but you’ll be fine.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you aren’t the one having to go in there.”

“When I was in college, the first time, I was the only woman on campus. Most of the men didn’t think I should be there at all. I wasn’t even a real student, I was only allowed to audit courses back then. You don’t think I was frightened?”

Madi thought about it for a second. She supposed it was logical for Helen to have been scared, but the notion of anything frightening Helen Magnus was so foreign to her that it was hard to imagine.

“I didn’t think anything scared you,” Madi admitted honestly.

Helen laughed. “Hardly,” she assured Madi. Her fingers brushed Madi’s cheek and she leaned into the touch. “I’ll be here when you get out of your psychology class.”

“Ok,” Madi breathed.

“I’ll want to hear all about it,” Helen warned her.

“Yeah, ok.”

“Now, give me a kiss, you don’t want to be late for algebra.”

Madi leaned across the car, Helen meeting her half way so that their lips met. Madi expected it to be just a quick tender kiss, but Helen surprised her by cupping her face and deepening the kiss. Her tongue darted out to trace Madi’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Madi instantly gave. Helen kissed her deeply until Madi felt dizzy with desire and lack of oxygen. Helen pulled back, allowing Madi to take a deep breath of air. Her eyes were still closed, her lips slightly swollen. Helen waited for her to open her eyes, smiling lovingly at her and then giving her one last chaste kiss.

“Go,” she whispered. “I’ll be here when you get out.”

Madi nodded, still fuzzy headed from Helen’s unexpected passion. She grabbed the book bag Helen had gotten her, stuffed full of notebooks, pencils, textbooks, and everything else she might need. She took one last deep breath before opening the door and stepping out into the bright sunlight.

“Madilynn?” Helen called just as she went to shut the door. Peering back inside the car, she could see Helen smiling breathtakingly at her. “I love you, darling,” Helen told her. Madi’s heart fluttered, as it always did when Helen said those words.

“I love you too,” Madi said, shutting the door quickly before she changed her mind. Squaring her shoulders and adjusting her book bag, Madi crossed the parking lot towards the red brick building looming before her.

She found her classroom easy enough, Helen had parked directly outside the math building so she didn’t have very far to walk. She’d have to trek across campus for her next class though. She held on tightly to Helen’s promise that she’d be waiting when Madi got out. The room was already almost full by the time she got there and she quietly took a seat in the back, as far from everyone else as she could get and close to the door in case she needed to bolt. The teacher had just started calling the roll when the door opened and a skinny, freckle faced girl slipped in. The only seat left open was the one next to Madi and the girl sunk into it with a heavy sigh.

“I had to come all the way from the science building,” the girl huffed quietly to Madi, a little out of breath.

Madi smiled tentatively at her, not sure if she was supposed to be talking while the teacher was. The girl dug around in her bag, pulling out a notebook, pencil, and the text book. She arranged everything meticulously in front of her. Madi watched her curiously, looking down at her own supplies that were stacked in front of her.

“Madilynn Samuels,” the teacher drawled, looking around the room when no one answered. “Madilynn Samuels,” she repeated a little louder.

“Here,” Madi squeaked, finally finding her voice.

The teacher, an elderly woman, peered at her over her glasses, which were perked precariously on the tip of her nose. She gave Madi a small nod and then made some kind of mark on the paper in front of her.

“Courtney Sanders,” she continued.

“Here!” The freckle faced girl cried excitedly, raising her hand high into the air, her blonde pony tail swishing with the sudden movement.

Madi slumped down in her chair as every head in the room turned to stare at the exuberant late comer. Courtney smiled brightly over at Madi when the teacher continued on with the roll.

“I’m Courtney,” she said, extending her hand.

“Um, yeah, I heard,” Madi mumbled, shaking her hand hesitantly. Courtney stared at her expectantly before Madi realized she was waiting for her to say something. “Madilynn, right?” Courtney asked when it became obvious that Madi wasn’t going to say anything.

“Everyone just calls me Madi,” she told her quietly.

“Well its very nice to meet you, Madi!” Courtney gushed.

She looked like she was going to say something else, but the teacher had finished calling roll and was beginning to go over the syllabus, which took Courtney’s attention away from her. Courtney listened intently to every word the teacher was saying, jotting down notes furiously in the notebook she had open on the table. Madi was so busy watching Courtney that she barely heard what the teacher was saying. Should she be taking notes too? She didn’t know how to take notes, what stuff was she supposed to write down? What was important and what wasn’t? How was she supposed to keep up with everything the teacher was saying? Suddenly panicking, Madi pulled her attention away from her neighbor and tried to focus on the teacher.

The teacher, Mrs. Holts, took only half the class period to go through the syllabus, explaining about the school’s absence policy, what they could expect to cover this semester, her personal late policy, the points system she used to calculate grades, and the online requirements for the homework. After that she jumped right into the material. By the end of the hour and a half, Madi was feeling a little overwhelmed with it all. Mrs. Holts dismissed them and Madi started packing up her stuff.

“Is this your first semester?” Courtney asked her, making Madi jump with the unexpected question. She’d forgotten about Courtney.

“Yeah, is it that obvious?” Madi asked, trying to smile at the other girl.

“Nah,” Courtney assured her. “I was just asking. It’s mine too. I can give you my number if you want to be study buddies.”

Madi stared at Courtney for a few a minutes, not sure if she was being serious or not. “I don’t think I’d make a very good study buddy,” Madi told her honestly.

“We’ll help each other. It’ll be fun!”

“Ok,” Madi finally conceded, just to get Courtney to stop talking.

“Here,” Courtney said, scribbling her number in the corner of her binder and then ripping it off to hand to Madi. “That’s my number. Text me so I have your’s.”

“Yeah, sure,” Madi said, stuffing the little slip of paper into her pocket.

“I’ll see you on Wednesday,” Courtney said, smiling at her before moving for the door.

Madi waited for her to disappear before exiting the classroom herself. She only had fifteen minutes between this class and her next one, so she booked it across campus. Psychology was a little bit better, only because she had an idea of what to expect this time and the teacher made the material entertaining. The person sitting next to her, an overweight kid with braces, didn’t try to talk to her, which she was grateful for. They exchanged small smiles before the class started, but otherwise kept to themselves. During the roll call she discovered that his name was Ron Pue. Her psychology teacher was Ms. Hepburn, a pleasant looking middle aged woman with a nice smile.

The time seemed to crawl by, Madi getting more antsy with each passing minute, wanting desperately to get back downstairs to the parking lot where she knew Helen would be waiting for her. When Ms. Hepburn finally dismissed them, Madi shoved her books back in her bag and darted for the door. Just as she’d promised, Helen was waiting for her. She’d parked the car and was standing outside, leaning against it. She looked gorgeous, like she always did, in a lavender top with the first three button undone to give just a hint of cleavage, a grey pencil skirt, long creamy legs ending in her typical pumps. Her brown curls hung loosely around her face, big sunglasses hiding her bright blue eyes. The second she saw her, the knot in Madi’s stomach began to unwind. When Helen caught sight of her, she smiled brightly, straightening up off of the car. Madi stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, waiting for a gap in the traffic so she could cross over to the parking lot. As she glanced up and down, checking that the cost was really clear, she could see several students staring at Helen, a mixture of lust and curiosity showing on their faces. Helen, of course, was completely oblivious. Madi smiled to herself, knowing that this beautiful creature was her’s.

As soon as the coast was clear, Madi darted across the little road. Helen opened her arms and Madi stepped into the embrace, hugging Helen tightly. With her heels on she was several inches taller than Madi, but she managed to bury her face in the crook of Helen’s neck, breathing in the scent of her and letting it wash over her in calming waves. Helen stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

“How was it?” she asked, pulling away from Madi enough that she could look down at her. She didn’t break contact fully though, reaching for Madi’s hands and letting their fingers tangle together.

“It was ok, I guess,” Madi shrugged.

“Oh, come now,” Helen chastised. “You’ll have to give me a little more than that.”

“It was only the first day, there isn’t much to tell.”

“Surely there’s something you can tell me,” she said, frowning and letting her lower lip stick out a little in an adorable pout. “I’ve been waiting around for hours to hear about your day.”

“You went back to the Sanctuary though, didn’t you?” Madi asked, suddenly suspicious.

“Not exactly,” Helen said, not meeting Madi’s eye.

“Have you been here the whole time?”

“Maybe,” Helen said with a soft smile.

Madi cocked her head, considering this. Helen studied her carefully, fingers playing with a few strands of Madi’s hair, which she’d been trying to grow out. Madi couldn’t believe Helen had waited here the whole time. Sometimes the older woman could be adorably cute. Her tenderness, a side of her that not many people were privileged enough to see, astounded Madi.

“Hey,” Madi said, squeezing Helen’s hands so that she’d look at her. “I love you.” Standing up on her tip toes, Madi pressed her lips to Helen’s softly. The smile she got in return was heart melting. “Let’s go home.”

Helen nodded, extracting their hands so that she could walk around the car to the driver’s side. Opening her own door, Madi looked around one last time. People were still staring, but this time it was at her. Mouths hung open in shock and jealously was clear on several faces. Smiling to herself, Madi sunk into her seat and closed the door behind her.

“People are staring,” Madi said when Helen looked over at her quizzically.

“Does that bother you?”

“Not really,” Madi shrugged. “They were all looking at you anyways. I’m just a lucky nobody with a really hot girlfriend.”

Helen snorted, but started the engine and pulled out of the parking spot.

“So are you going to tell me how it went or am I going to have to beg?”

“Hmm,” Madi hummed, tapping her chin like she was thinking about it. “I do love it when you beg.”

Helen glared over at her and Madi just laughed.

“There really isn’t much to tell, honestly. They just went over the syllabuses? Syllabi?”

“Syllabi,” Helen corrected.

“The syllabi.”

“Did you make any friends?”

“There was a really perky girl that sat next to me in algebra that gave me her number so we could be study buddies,” Madi said dryly.

“That’s great! Are you going to call her?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“You should. I want you to make friends, go out, be a normal college kid.”

“Yeah, because every college kid lives in a cathedral with her one hundred and fifty nine year old girlfriend and a bunch of abnormals.”

“You know what I mean, Madi,” Helen said, frowning.

“Yeah, I know. I just don’t see the point.”

“Promise me you’ll at least try.”

“Oh, fine,” Madi huffed, digging her cell phone and the crumpled piece of paper with Courtney’s number on it out of her pocket. She saved the number and sent a quick text identifying herself. “Happy?”

“Immensely,” Helen said, grinning. “Thank you.”

Madi spent the rest of the ride to the Sanctuary telling Helen every boring detail about her classes. Just as they were pulling into the gate, her phone buzzed with a new message from Courtney asking if she wanted to meet up for coffee the next day. She grudgingly agreed, under Helen’s persistence.

“Why is it so important to you for me to go to college and make friends my own age? I’m happy with how thing are now. You, the Sanctuary, your team, it’s all more than I ever dreamed I’d have.”

“I want more for you, Madi. I want you to experience life and all it has to offer,” Helen told her, parking the car and turning off the ignition. “I want you to be able to make an informed decision if this is the life you want. If I’m the life you want.” The last part was whispered, Madi just barely catching the words. Helen didn’t wait for her to respond, opening the car door and stepping out.

“Hey!” Madi called, jumping out of the car as well, not bothering with her book bag. Helen had walked around the back end of the car and Madi darted in that direction, stopping her before she could get too far. “Hey,” she repeated when she was standing in front of Helen. “You gave me you. That’s enough for me. Everything else is just extra.”

“You say that now,” Helen said.

“Stop,” Madi interrupted her. “I don’t want to hear about how I could find someone better, who would have more time for me, who wasn’t constantly putting themselves in dangerous situation that might take them away from me for good, etc.”

“But-“

“No buts.” Madi looped her arms around Helen’s neck, pulling her down so that she could kiss her. “I. Love. You.” Madi told her between kisses.

“You still have to go to school and make friends,” Helen said.

“Only if you agree to shut up about me finding someone more worthy and start being happy about being my girlfriend.”

“Do you really think I’m not happy to be with you?” Helen asked, shocked.

“No, I just think you haven’t fully accepted the fact that I’m not going anywhere. The only way I’d leave is if you broke up with me and even then I’d put up one helluva fight to stay.”

Helen had maneuvered them so that Madi’s back was up against the trunk of the Mercedes. Her hands were on Madi’s hips, guiding their movements, which was good because Madi wasn’t paying attention. She was much more interested in the press of Helen’s body so close to her’s. With an ease and strength that never ceased to amaze Madi, Helen hefted her up so that she was sitting on the trunk. Her legs automatically spread wide for Helen to step between them.

“What if you meet some cute young boy in one of your classes?” Helen said, her lips ghosting across Madi’s jaw.

“Boys are over-rated. I’ve had enough guys to last me for awhile.” Her fingers tangled in Helen’s hair, trying to pull her lips more firmly against her skin, but Helen wasn’t budging.

“Well then what about a nice young woman?” Helen continued, tongue darting out to lick a hot line up Madi’s neck. “What if this…what was her name, Courtney? Develops a little crush on you and tries to seduce you?” She was nibbling at Madi’s pulse point now.

“I’d…I’d tell her…” Madi tried to form words, but her brain was foggy with the scent of Helen all around her and the feel of her lips on Madi’s skin.

“What would you tell her, Madilynn?” Helen asked, moving to the other side of Madi’s neck to continue the torture.

“I would tell her that I had an extremely hot girlfriend who keeps me very well satisfied.”

“Do I satisfy you?” Helen purred, inching closer to Madi’s lips.

“Y-yes,” Madi breathed, turning her head so that their lips finally met.

Helen kept the kiss light, not opening her lips to Madi’s probing tongue, much to her disappointment. When Helen’s lips slipped back down to her neck, Madi let out a frustrated groan, which only caused Helen to chuckle against her skin. Madi adjusted her arms to wrap around Helen’s back, letting them slide down the silky material of her top, over the coarse fabric of her skirt, and finally resting on her perfectly rounded bottom. Squeezing hard, Madi pulled Helen tighter against her, her legs locking around Helen’s waist.

“What about you?” Madi asked, her own lips starting to explore the stretches of skin available to her.

“What about me?”

“You could have anyone you wanted,” Madi told her. “What if you meet someone better than me? Someone who’s smarter, funnier, sexier, who has money like you do or who’s influential and powerful.”

“Do you know what I’m thinking about right now?” Helen asked, beginning to toy with the buttons on Madi’s shirt.

“What you want for dinner?”

Madi felt Helen smile against her skin. “No, Madilynn, I’m thinking about how much I love you.” She’d managed to get half the buttons on Madi’s shirt undone by now. “How much I want you right now.” The last part was whispered in Madi’s ear, sending shivers down her spine.

“Here?” Madi squeaked.

“Why not?”

“What about the security cameras?”

“I can always erase the footage latter.”

Helen stopped, cupping Madi’s face so that she was looking directly into her eyes. “Madi, I want you to live your life. I don’t want you to miss out on anything because of me. Sometimes part of loving someone is letting them go. I want you here with me as long as you want to be here. But I don’t want to hold you back. Promise me that you won’t turn down opportunities on my behalf.” Helen was suddenly serious, Madi’s brain trying to adjust to the change in mood.

“I promise,” Madi whispered, once again falling prey to Helen’s ability to wring promises out of her.

“Good,” Helen murmured, going back to undoing the buttons of Madi’s shirt. “Because even if you did leave the Sanctuary or find someone else, I will always be here. I will still love you. That won’t change.”

“If I did meet someone at school, would that mean I’d have to stop seeing you?” Madi asked, starting to work on the buttons of Helen’s own shirt.

“No,” Helen assured her, hands finally finding the warm bare flesh of her stomach. “I’m sure we could work something out.”

“Good to know,” Madi grunted as Helen palmed her breasts.

“Anymore questions?”

“Just one, for now,” Madi said, un-tucking Helen’s shirt.

“Hmm?” Helen hummed, mouth sliding down Madi’s chest.

“Can we at least take this into the car? I really don’t want Henry to catch us on the video monitors.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Still,” Madi groaned, back arching as Helen’s hand slipped under the cup of her bra.

“No, I don’t think I want to wait that long.”

“Thirty seconds?”

“Yes, that’s much too long,” Helen said, hands finding and making quick work of the button and zip of Madi’s jeans.

“What if someone comes out here or drives up?” Madi continued to protest half heartedly, lifting her hips so that Helen could slide her jeans down.

“Then they’ll see my face buried in your pretty little pussy.”

Madi groaned, finally giving in completely. Helen didn’t bother taking her pants off, letting them hang around her ankles and hauling Madi’s legs up onto her shoulders to duck her face down between Madi’s thighs. She kissed her through her damp panties, her hands supporting the small of Madi’s back as she held her. She left the small scrap of lace in place, instead using her lips, teeth, and tongue to push it aside so that she could tease Madi’s slick folds. Madi whimpered at the first swipe of Helen’s tongue across her swollen labia. Leaning back against the rear window, Madi surrendered completely to Helen’s talent tongue.

It was only a matter of minutes before Madi was clenching around Helen’s fingers, her tongue working Madi’s clit relentlessly. When the last of the tremors had resided, Helen ducked out from between Madi’s legs and lowered her gently to the car once again.

“Up,” Helen instructed softly. “I’ve got work I need to do.”

Madi slid off the car, jeans still around her ankles, knees slightly wobbly. Helen crouched down, gathering Madi’s pants and pulling them back up her legs. She kissed her while re-zipping and buttoning them back up.

“What about you?” Madi asked against Helen’s lips.

“You can make it up to me tonight.”

“You sure?”

“Yes,” Helen nodded. “Wear that little green number I got you a few weeks ago.” Helen winked at her mischievously.

“Yes ma’am,” Madi chuckled.

“Mm, I like the sound of that,” Helen told her.

“Go on,” Madi laughed, pushing Helen away playfully. “Get out of here.”

Helen grinned devilishly at her while they both re-buttoned their shirts and got themselves together. Gathering Madi in her arms for one last blistering kiss, Helen turned on her heel and headed towards the Sanctuary. Madi swatted her on the ass and Helen squeaked in surprise, glaring over her shoulder at her.

“Have a nice day, dear,” Madi purred slightly smug. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“I look forward to it,” Helen called over her shoulder as she walked away, hips swaying a little more than necessary.  



	2. Chapter 2

Madi quickly settled into a routine. Algebra and psychology Mondays and Wednesdays. History and English on Tuesdays and Thursdays. It turned out that Courtney was in both her algebra and English classes. Under Helen’s persistence, Madi had taken to spending a few nights a week at a local coffee shop studying with Courtney. Much to her consternation she’d actually grown to like the girl. She hated when Helen was right, which was actually the majority of the time. Damn woman.

Madi was doing surprisingly well in her classes, at least surprising to her. She had Courtney to help in two of the classes. Will was helping her with the psychology stuff. And Helen pitched in with history, which usually involved her explaining how she’d had vital roles in countless important events and the real story behind most of them. Her study sessions with Helen also typically ended in a significant lack of clothing on both their parts. Regardless, she was making an A in the class. She was making A’s in all her classes actually. Helen was inordinately proud of her and constantly reminded her that she’d known she could do it all along.

Midterms were right around the corner and, despite the fact that she was doing well so far, Madi was nervous. Will said it was called test anxiety; apparently he used to suffer from it so badly that he’d toss his cookies before every test he took. She didn’t have it quite that bad, but she still stressed about it. So here she was, on a Sunday night, in Courtney’s room, sprawled across her bed with their textbooks and study guides strewn around them.

Courtney was still living at home with her parents. Eventually she wanted to transfer to Boston, but for now she was taking her basics at New City Community College. Mr. and Mrs. Sanders were a sweet couple who constantly doted on their only child. They had welcomed Madi into their home graciously and she appreciated their kindness. Their family dynamic offered her a brief glimpse as to what her life might have been, but she didn’t dwell on it too much. She was happy with how things were now. Helen and her team were the only family she needed or wanted.

Mrs. Sanders had made them chocolate chip cookies as a snack while they were studying and Madi nibbled at a cookie while puzzling over a problem she’d been having trouble with.

“Hey, have you done number thirty yet? I can’t seem to get my answer to match the one on the answer sheet,” Madi asked .

Courtney grabbed her notebook and eyed Madi’s equations. “You’re getting the x and y factors confused.”

“Wow,” Madi exhaled. “I feel stupid.”

“Nah,” Courtney reassured her as she handed back the notebook. “You’re just tired. We should probably take a break. I’m starting to go a little cross eyed myself.”

“What time is it?”

“I dunno,” Courtney shrugged, beginning to pilfer through the stacks of notes in search of one of their phones. She found Madi’s first and passed it over to her.

“It’s already after ten,” Madi said, surprised by how late it was.

“You wanna just spend the night?”

“What time do you have class?”

“I have Biology at 9:15,” Courtney sighed, scrunching up her nose in distaste. “But you could always go to the library or something and get some extra study time in before the test.”

“I don’t have any clothes or stuff though.”

“You can borrow some of mine.”

Madi thought about it for awhile. She’d never had a sleepover, at least not with a friend. She’d slept over with people plenty of times but that had always involved sex. It felt a little odd for Courtney to be asking her at all. She was about to say no, just out of sheer awkwardness, when her phone went off.

‘I’m sexy and I know it’ rang through Courtney’s room. A picture of Helen, hair rumpled in that ‘just fucked’ kind of way and a sated smile on her face, popped onto her screen. She’d snapped the picture one morning after a rather memorable wake up. Helen would probably kill her if she knew Madi used it as her caller id.

“Hey, what’s up?” Madi answered.

“It’s getting rather late, I just wanted to check on you,” Helen’s voice drifted through the phone’s speaker.

“Yeah, sorry, I lost track of time.”

“How’s the studying coming?”

“It’s ok. I think we were just about to call it quits. Courtney offered for me to stay here tonight, but I think I’ll just come home.”

“You should stay,” Helen said, that tone in her voice she got when she thought this was one of those experiences Madi shouldn’t miss out on.

“I don’t know,” Madi said, not looking over at Courtney, who’d discreetly gone back to the study guide.

“It’s just for one night. You could get some extra studying in.”

“Yeah, ok, I guess. You’re sure you don’t mind?” She knew Helen didn’t mind, knew Helen wanted her to stay, but she asked in the small hope that Helen would change her mind and tell her to just come home.

“I’ll miss you, of course,” Helen said lovingly. “But I think it’ll do you good.”

“Miss you too,” Madi said quietly.

“Should I be jealous? You spending the night with another woman.”

“You don’t have anything to worry about,” Madi snorted.

“You can call me if you can’t sleep or something.”

“Yeah, ok.”

“I’ll see you when you get home from school tomorrow.”

“Yep.”

“Good luck on your test.”

“Thanks.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Madi hung up the phone and cleared her throat awkwardly. Courtney looked up from her review, having actually gotten back into studying instead of just pretending.

“Boyfriend?” Courtney asked, understandingly.

“Girlfriend, actually,” Madi corrected, watching her carefully for her reaction.

“Oh, ok.” Was her only response.

They went back to studying for awhile, Courtney clearly trying to digest this new piece of information about her friend. It wasn’t that Madi had hidden her’s and Helen’s relationship, it just had never come up. They usually just studied or talked about school. They still hadn’t ventured too far into the realm of personal sharing. This sleep over felt like it could be a big stepping stone in their friendship and, to her surprise, Madi really wanted it to go smoothly. Even though it felt foreign and a little bit scary, she thought she might like having a friend. A good friend. Someone who wasn’t involved in the Sanctuary and the chaos that came along with it. Someone she could turn to and feel normal with.

“What’s her name?”

“Huh?” Madi had been lost in her own thoughts and hadn’t been paying attention to Courtney’s question.

“What’s her name?” She repeated. “Your girlfriend.”

“Helen.”

They were silent again for awhile.

“I don’t care,” Courtney said hastily. “That you’re gay, I mean. My parents are kind of old school, but I’m open-minded. I think you should be with whoever you want.”

“Er, thanks,” Madi said.

“Have you ever been with a guy or have you always been into girls?”

Madi had to force herself not to laugh. From Courtney’s point of view, it was a valid question. There was no way she could know about Madi’s colorful past.

“Yeah, I’ve been with guys.”

“So you’re bi-sexual then?”

“I guess,” Madi shrugged. “Mostly I’ve only been with guys. There were a few girls, but I wasn’t particularly drawn to them more than guys. Or vice versa. But Helen…she’s different.”

Courtney smiled softly at her, encouraging her to continue.

“I’m just attracted to her on this whole different level. More than anyone I’ve ever been with. The first time I saw her I was blown out of the water. I just knew I wanted her. I didn’t think there was any way she’d want me though.”

Madi thought back to that night in Martelli’s old office, the night Helen had come crashing into her life. She’d been equal parts scared, aroused, and comforted by the mysterious Dr. Magnus who’d had the guts to stand up to a man like Martelli.

“I’ve never been with a girl,” Courtney confided. It didn’t surprise Madi. “But I’ve always been a little curious.”

Madi smiled suggestively at her. “Girls are great.”

Courtney laughed nervously, suddenly not able to meet Madi’s eye.

**********************************************************

She’d wanted to be home when Madi got back from school, but things rarely went according to plan. They’d gotten a tip about a shipment of red-listers and had gone off to intercept it. She’d asked her old friend to pick Madi up from school as soon as she’d known she wouldn’t be able to and she had every confidence that he would have followed through on his word. It wasn’t late when she got home, just after dinner time, and she was hoping she could convince Madi to take a study break to eat with her.

It seemed like Madi was always studying these days. Not that it was a bad thing, but Helen secretly thought that Madi wouldn’t need half as much effort as she was putting into it to make good grades. Madi was smart. But Helen knew she was anxious due to it being her first semester, so she just let Madi do whatever she thought she needed to. She’d settle down in future semesters.

She checked the library first, that was where Madi could be found most days. When she wasn’t there, Helen headed for her office. Madi would occasionally study in there while Helen worked. They would both be focused on their own work, but it was comforting to simply be in the same room with each other. Helen loved it when Madi studied in her office. Sometimes she’d just watch her, brow furrowed in concentration, chewing on her bottom lip, pencil scribbling frantically across a page or finger running along the lines of a textbook.

Madi had indeed set up shop in her office, books and notes scattered across the little coffee table between the couches. It appeared her old friend had provided Madi with dinner already, a half eaten sandwich lying forgotten on its plate in the floor.

Madi had fallen asleep, head resting at an awkward angle and drool starting to form on the notebook open under her face. Helen chuckled to herself, shaking her head in amusement. Carefully she picked up the plate of food from the floor, placing it on the coffee table, and squatted down beside Madi on the floor. Her hair had fallen down into her face and Helen gently brushed it away, tucking it behind her ear.

“Madi,” Helen said softly. “Madi, honey, wake up.”

“Hmm?” Madi groaned, shifting slightly. Her eyes blinked open, focusing blearily on Helen’s face next to her’s.

“I came to ask if you wanted to take a study break to have dinner with me,” Helen explained. “But it looks like you already ate.”

“Yeah,” Madi crocked, still waking up.

“How about a bath and then bed?”

“It’s too early for bed.”

“Then how come you were just sleeping?”

“I was resting my eyes,” Madi said stubbornly.

“If you say so,” Helen chuckled, getting to her feet and then extending a hand for Madi. “Come on, I’ll draw us a bath.”

Madi accepted her hand, letting Helen pull her up onto her feet. She wobbled for a moment, but then seemed to gain her balance.

“Why don’t you get yourself something to eat and I’ll go start the bath?” Madi offered.

“No need,” Helen said with a smile. Bending down, she snagged the remnants of Madi’s sandwich.

“You sure? That isn’t much to eat.”

“I plan to eat something else later,” Helen said, just a hint of naughtiness in her tone.

“Perv,” Madi grumbled good-naturedly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She was the picture of innocence.

“Right,” Madi scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Helen led the way down the hall, chewing on the ham and cheese sandwich she’d picked up.

“First of all, how did your test go?” Helen asked as they were getting on the elevator a few minutes later.

“I thought it went ok. I feel confidently about it.”

“That’s good. When will you get your grade back?”

“Probably not until next week. I doubt she’ll have them graded by Wednesday.”

“When are your next tests?”

“I have my Psychology test on Wednesday, both History and English tomorrow, and the rough draft of my English research paper, along with copies of all my sources, is supposed to be turned in on Thursday.”

They’d made it back to their room by now. Technically Madi had her own room in the residential section of the Sanctuary, but she never used it. Helen went straight for the bathroom, Madi following behind her, and turned the tap on to begin filling the tub.

“You’ve had the rough draft of that paper done at least a week now.”

“I still have to study for my tests.”

“Will said he went over the review for your Psychology test and thought you were more than ready for it.”

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “But I have two tests tomorrow that I really need to be studying for.”

“I’m sure that you’ll do fine,” Helen reassured her. “What you really need is to relax.”

“I doubt I’ll be able to relax until after midterms.”

“Wanna bet?” Helen asked, raising an eyebrow at her suggestively.

“You’re horrible,” Madi laughed. “I really want to get in some more study time.”

“Then why did you follow me in here?”

Madi blushed, making Helen chuckle softly. Keeping her eyes on Madi, she began to remove her clothing. She took her time, enjoying the build-up of lust she could see reflected in Madi’s eyes. When she was fully naked, she turned back to the tub. She made a point of bending over a little more than necessary to check the temperature and then turn the water off. She glanced over her shoulder once, before climbing into the steaming water with a small sigh.

“If you’d really rather be studying, you’re free to go,” she commented absently, closing her eyes and leaning back.

“Fuck it,” Madi groaned.

Helen listened to the sound of Madi shuffling to get out of her clothes, then the pad of her feet across the tile. She didn’t open her eyes until she felt Madi sink into the tub across from her. Madi’s eyes had gone a deep golden color, like honey.

“Well come here,” Helen said.

Madi’s grin widened as she readjusted herself in the water so that she was sitting between Helen’s legs, back pressed against her chest. Helen wrapped her arms around Madi’s waist, hugging her tightly to her. Madi let her head fall back against Helen’s shoulder and she sighed contentedly.

“Now, isn’t this better than studying?” Helen asked, kissing Madi’s forehead.

“Much.”

Helen reached for the soap, lathering her hands and then beginning to wash Madi’s neck and shoulders. Her hands massaged the tense muscles. Lifting her arm out of the water, she worked her way down one arm and then did the same to the other. She made sure to be thorough, remaining on any particular muscle or area until she felt it relax completely under her touch. The heat of the bath and Helen’s hands slowly relaxed Madi until she was practically boneless against Helen.

“How was your night at Courtney’s?”

“Fine.”

“Think you’ll do it again?”

“Maybe.”

“I’m glad you’ve made a friend, Madilynn.”

“Me too,” Madi sighed. “I’ve never had any friends before. It feels kind of weird.”

“Weird good or weird bad?”

“I don’t know. Just weird.”

“I’m proud of you for putting yourself out there.”

“We talked about you.”

“Really?” Helen’s hands paused in their diligent working of Madi’s right palm.

“Yeah, she overheard our conversation and thought you were my boyfriend.”

“Was she scandalized when you told her it was your girlfriend?” Helen laughed, her hands picking up their rhythm once again.

“No, actually, she was quite curious.”

“Oh, really?”

“She said her parents are real old school and don’t approve of that sort of thing, but she’s a little curious.”

“Almost all girls experiment with another woman at some point in their lives. It’s usually during college though.”

“Who was your first?”

“Her name was Mary. She was a maid in my father’s house. We made out in the linen closest a few times, but that was it.”

“Mine was another one of Martelli’s girls. One of his big wig friends got off on watching us.”

Even after all this time, hearing Madi talk about her past made Helen’s heart clench painfully. She’d come so far since then, she wasn’t the same person anymore, but the memories would never leave.

“I’m sorry,” Helen whispered, kissing Madi’s neck.

“Don’t be. It’s in the past. You saved me,” Madi reassured her, her hands squeezing Helen’s thighs under the water.

Helen fished under the water for Madi’s leg and pulled it out of the water, bending it at the knee so that she could easily reach her foot. Re-sudsing her hands, she began to work on Madi’s feet, calf, and up to her knee.

“She asked if I was gay.”

“What did you say?”

“I told her not exactly. I said I’d mostly been with guys and only a few girls, but things are different with you.”

“Different how?”

“I love you. Have since the first time I saw you.”

“I love you too,” Helen told her.

“I know.”

They were silent for awhile, Helen’s fingers continuing their massage of Madi’s body. She gently guided Madi to lean forward so that she could wash her back, thumbs digging into the muscles along her spine, making Madi groan in appreciation.

“She invited me to a Halloween party next weekend.”

“Sounds like fun. Are you going to go?”

“I was thinking about it,” Madi admitted. “I was hoping you’d come with me.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, why not? You’re my girlfriend. Couples go to parties together all the time.”

“You really want an old woman like me tagging along?” Helen teased.

“Please,” Madi snorted. “You’ll probably end up being the hottest woman there.”

Madi was settled back against her once again, Helen having finally worked her way to Madi’s chest. She fondled Madi’s breasts, kneading the small globes with just the right amount of pressure.

“Do you want me to come?”

“Yes,” Madi sighed.

“Then I’ll come,” Helen told her quietly, lips moving along Madi’s exposed neck as her hands drifted lower down her stomach.

“Good,” Madi groaned as Helen’s hand cupped her mound, fingers beginning to tease her.

She felt Madi tense slightly in her arms, breath hitching in her throat.

“Relax, darling,” Helen whispered. “I’ve got you.”  



	3. Chapter 3

"You promised you'd come with me," Madi pouted.

"I know I did darling, but I have to go investigate a possible sighting," Helen tried to sooth her.

"Can't Will or Henry or anyone else do it?"

"They're all already out in the field. Halloween is one of our busiest nights. I promise to come after I'm finished."

"If the party isn't over by then," Madi grumbled under her breath.

Helen really did hate that she couldn't go with Madi. She looked absolutely adorable tonight, dressed as a sexy pirate. Helen loved the way the corset she was wearing pushed her breasts up and out. She'd had a custome of her own picked out, but it would have to wait until she got back. She had every intention of going to that party, even if Madi didn't believe her. It was obviously important to Madi, so she'd make sure it happened. She asked for so little, it was the least Helen could do to go to a silly party.

"I'll just text Courtney and get her to come pick me up"

Madi turned and left the armory, pulling her cell phone out from where she'd had it stashed in her now ample cleavage. Helen watched her go, hoping Madi wasn't too mad at her.

The report turned out to be true and Helen spent longer than she'd planned tracking down the abnormal and capturing it. By the time she got back to the Sanctuary it was almost 2AM. She wasn't sure if Madi and Courtney would still be at the party this late. Pulling her phone out, Helen hit the speed dial for Madi's number, already walking upstairs to change if the girls were still out.

"Helen!" Madi sounded relieved to hear from her. "I'm so glad you called! I was just about to call you."

"Is everything ok?" Helen asked, concern bubbling up inside her.

"Courtney's been drinking alot and I don't trust her to drive home, but I never learned to drive, so..."

"I'll come get you." Helen cut her off.

"Thanks," Madi breathed.

"Everything else is ok though?"

"Yeah, I guess. This is our second stop for the night. I'm not having all that much fun. I wish you were here."

"I'm sorry hun," Helen sighed. "I'm on my way now."

"That's good. I think we need to get Courtney home."

"Text me the address and I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Ok, see you soon."

Madi hung up, the phone dinging a few seconds later with the address. Helen didn't bother putting on the costume she'd laid out. It sounded like Madi didn't want to stay much longer anyway. Maybe they'd get home and Helen could try on the costume for her privately. That sounded like fun. She'd been dying to get her hands on Madi in that little pirate number since the second she saw her in it.

She had to park a few blocks away and walk to the party, letting the raging music guide her. The house was packed with people, mostly college kids, and almost all of them drunk. She pushed her way through the crowd, searching for Madi and her friend. When she couldn't find them right away, she texted Madi. When her phone dinged with a response, Helen sighed. They were apparently in the bathroom. That probably wasn't a good sign. The sounds of retching coming from behind the door confirmed her suspicions.

Helen knocked once before pushing open the door. Courtney was bent over the toilet, Madi beside her holding back her hair. Madi gave her a small smile when Helen came in. Squatting down next to the pair, Helen patted Courtney's back as she continued to gag.

"Hey," Madi whispered.

"How long has she been like this?"

"I pulled her in here right after I called you."

"Courtney," Helen said soothingly. "How are you feeling sweetheart? You think you can make it out to the car?"

Courtney nodded, but didn't move.

"Need some help?" Madi asked.

Again Courtney nodded. Helen and Madi each took an arm and helped her to stand. They waited for her to stop swaying before attempting to leave the bathroom. Madi stayed close to Courtney while Helen made a path for them through the crowd. They made it all the way to the car without her throwing up again or passing out, which Helen was going to count as a plus. She helped ease Courtney into the car, making sure to buckle her in before shutting the door.

"I think I'm going to sit in the back with Courtney," Madi told her, looking through the window at her inebriated friend.

"Sure," Helen nodded.

Madi made to move around to the other side of the car, but Helen stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She turned back around, looking up at Helen with blue grey eyes.

"How much did you drink? Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine. I only had a few beers, I promise. I spent most of the night looking after Courtney."

"You're a good friend."

Madi shrugged, looking down at the ground. Helen waited for her to say something else, sensing there was something more. Finally Madi wrapped her arms around Helen's waist in a hug. Madi was wearing heels with her costume and Helen was in her mission boots, so they were about the same height. Helen held Madi close, stroking a hand up and down her back.

"Thank you for coming," Madi said against her neck.

"Of course, darling. I'll always come get you."

"I know," Madi whispered, nuzzling further into Helen's body.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I just..." Madi tried, but stopped, sniffing softly.

"You just what?"

"I just wish I'd had you before," Madi confessed. "There were so many nights I wished I'd had someone to call to come get me."

"Oh, darling, shh," Helen soothed when she felt a hot tear drop down onto her collarbone.

"I'm sorry," Madi sniffed, trying to pull away.

"Don't be sorry," Helen chided softly, not letting her break their embrace.

"Its so stupid. I don't even know why I'm bringing it up. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. If I had known this was the kind of party you were going to..." Helen trailed off, not sure exactly what she would have done. "I thought it was just supposed to be a small school function thing."

"It was. Courtney met some guy and he wanted her to come to this one instead."

"It probably just triggered old memories."

"I guess."

"What do you say we go home and make some new memories?" Helen whispered, hands sliding a little more suggestively over Madi's back and sides.

She could feel Madi smiling against the skin of her neck. Helen hated for Madi to be sad, she wanted her to be happy. She couldn't change Madi's past, couldn't go back in time and protect her, as much as she might want to. But she could show her that she was safe now. Safe and loved, so very loved.

"Come on, let's get Courtney home first," Helen said, finally releasing Madi from her arms.

Madi wiped quickly at her eyes, smiling softly at her. Helen leaned in, giving her a quick peck on the lips before opening the driver's door and climbing inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Madi was stretched out on the sofa in Helen's office. Final grades for the semester were supposed to be posted today. She'd checked online half a dozen times already, anxious to see how she did her first semester of college. She had a pretty good idea of what to expect, but she wanted to see the hard proof.

"Madilynn, darling," Helen sighed from her place behind her desk. "Could you please stop drumming your fingers on my sofa? Its extremely distracting."

"Sorry," Madi mumbled, not having realized what she was doing.

A long minute passed, Helen typing away on her computer and Madi chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

"I'm just anxious to find out what my grades are!" Madi blurted out, swinging her legs over the edge of the sofa and sitting up.

"I know you are, but you just have to be patient," Helen sighed again, not looking away from her computer screen.

"I don't know what to do with myself. The waiting is killing me!"

"Its not as though you're waiting to see if you passed or not. You already know you did exceptionally well for your first semester."

"That's not the point," Madi grumbled.

Madi laid back down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. She needed to distract herself. She'd come in Helen's office hoping the older woman would help occupy her time, but Helen was a very busy woman and didn't have time for such trivial things.

Madi focused on her breathing, deep breathes in and out. Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander. Her thoughts drifted to the promises Helen had made if Madi got straight As this semester; one sexual favor payable by Helen Magnus herself and redeemable anytime anywher, and a dinner date anywhere she wanted to go.

A smile curled on Madi's lips as her thoughts raced with all the ways she could cash in that sexual favor Helen had promised. She had effectively distracted herself from her grades, that was for sure, the ache beginning between her thighs taking precedent. She fidgeted on the sofa, whimpering as the scenes played out in her mind.

"Madi?" Helen's voice called to her from across the room.

"Hmmm?"

"You're moaning." Madi could practically hear the smile in Helen's words.

"Mmm."

Madi registered the sound of Helen's chair rolling away from her desk and then the click of heels on wood. The edge of the sofa dipped beside her, the warmth from Helen's body so close to her's seeping through her clothing. Her smile widened, but she didn't open her eyes. She felt the tickle of Helen's hair on her cheeks and her neck before soft lips were pressed against her's. Helen nibbled playfully at Madi's bottom lip, making her giggle.

"What on earth were you thinking about? You were making the most sexy little sounds." Helen whispered, dropping kisses along Madi's jaw.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Don't make me force it out of you," Helen told her sternly, pulling back to look in Madi's eyes.

Madi bit her lip, reaching up to tuck Helen's hair behind her ears so that she could see her face better. She traced a finger down Helen's nose and over her lips. Before she could pull it away, Helen had caught it between her teeth, sucking at the digit and swirling her tongue along the pad of her finger. Madi breath caught in her throat and Helen smirk around the finger still held in her mouth.

"I was thinking about those promises you made if I got straight As in my classes," Madi admitted, her cheeks heating a little in embarrassment at getting caught think naughty things.

"I see." Was all Helen said on the matter before rising up off the sofa.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Madi whimpered, starting to follow the older woman.

"Lay back down," Helen instructed, slipping out of her shoes.

Madi melted back into the sofa, her smile back full force. Helen settled her long body over Madi's, both of them shifting until they were comfortable. A warm hand snaked its way under Madi's shirt, caressing over her stomach and ribs, but staying in neutral territory. Helen's lips were soft against her's, teasing her with light kisses. With a huff of resignation, Madi relaxed into the slow pace Helen was setting.

"Twenty minutes and then I have to go back to work," Helen told her before continuing.

Their kisses were slow and languid, simply enjoying the feel of each other. Hands roamed lightly over still clothed skin, more comforting than arousing. She wasn't sure how long they went on like that, all concept of time slipping away as she lost herself in the force of nature that was Helen Magnus. A slow burn was building up in her, an aching need for more. Her hips rocked down onto the thigh insinuated between her legs, just enough friction for a little relief.

Despite what her body said it wanted, Madi's heart wanted to stay like this forever. She treasured these moments, when the entire world melted away until it was just her and Helen. During the first eight months of their relationship this was all Helen would allow. Back then she had been frustrated by it, wanting more. But now it didn't bother her that much, she enjoyed it even. It helped knowing that this wasn't all she was going to get anytime in the foreseeable future.

Madi's hands were growing bolder, untucking Helen's blouse to roam up the flat stomach to the full breasts hidden beneath the fabric. Pushing the cups of her bra up, Madi thumbed one of Helen's nipples, making the older woman's back arch. In retaliation, Helen pulled Madi's top up over her head, tossing it on the floor. Helen worked her way down Madi's chest, between her breasts, and over her stomach. She traced patterns on Madi's skin with her tongue, sucking and licking on the smooth flesh. Her knee pressed more firmly against Madi's crotch and she ground down on it hard.

"Please," Madi whimpered when Helen's hand disappeared under the waist band of her yoga pants.

Deft fingers stroked her through the now damp fabric of her underwear. Madi gasped when Helen's fingers found their mark, rubbing slow circles around her clit. Helen's face was buried in her neck as Madi gasped, close to orgasm.

"Time's up," Helen whispered, placing a kiss just below her ear.

"No!" Madi cried, grasping Helen's wrist before she could pull her hand out of her pants.

"Madilynn," Helen warned.

"P-please," she begged.

"If I let you come, you have to promise not to bother me for the rest of the day."

Madi nodded.

With a smile that said this had been her plan all along, Helen pushed aside Madi's underwear to stroke at hot wet skin. Madi sighed, lost in the play of Helen's fingers. Her back arched off the sofa as she came, hips rocking against Helen's still moving hand.

Madi slumped back into the cushions, a happy smile playing across her lips. Helen withdrew her fingers, sucking them into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut and she made a little satisfied noise in the back of her throat.

Standing up, Helen straightened herself out before going back to her desk. Madi continued to lay there, not really wanting to move. Finally, she rolled over enough to grab her shirt off the ground. Sitting up, she pulled it back over her head. Her laptop was still open on the coffee table and she turned her attention back to it. Typing in her student ID and password, she waited for the screen to load. The news she'd been waiting on all morning finally popped up and she beamed triumphantly.

Walking over to Helen's desk, where the older woman had gone back to typing up some reports, Madi grabbed the arm of the chair, spinning it around to face her.

"Madilynn!" Helen cried in indignation.

Leaning in until their face were inches apart, Madi's dark golden eyes held Helen's smoky blues.

"Straight As," Madi told her, enunciating each word.

"Congradulations, darling, I'm very proud of you! I knew you could do it!" Helen enthused. "But I really have work to do and you promised not to bother me."

"Alfredo's. Tonight, eight o'clock. Wear that red dress, you know the one," Madi told her, giving her a quick peck before turning on her heel and exiting Helen's office.


End file.
